


My 1

by toezi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Soulmate AU, i guess, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toezi/pseuds/toezi
Summary: Wonwoo was destined to be with Mingyu, the tattoo on his wrist said so.





	1. Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> A classic name-on-the-wrist soulmate au.

Wonwoo turned 16 in 2012. 

He woke up surrounded by Seungcheol, Jihoon, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Seungkwan, Hansol, and Chan. They knew today was the day, and they waited expectantly for Wonwoo to reveal who’s name was on his wrist. 

Soonyoung was too excited, he dug for Wonwoo’s hand under the covers and pulled it out. Shrieking excitedly as he read it. 

Wonwoo pried his wrist from Soonyoung’s grip to read it for himself. 

It was _his_ soulmate after all.  

 

 

**Kim Mingyu**

 

 

He gulped as he looked Mingyu in the eyes. 

An excited smile brightened the younger’s face as he waited for the reveal.


	2. Meanie

They embraced it:

     the cuddles, 

          the gentle touches. 

 

Mingyu had yet to turn 16, there was no way to determine if this was meant to be. 

Were they really soulmates? 

 

Wonwoo had some thoughts, but they disappeared when he held Mingyu’s hand.

Everything already felt so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I posting this all in one night? probably.


	3. Continue.

Mingyu’s 16th birthday.

He and Wonwoo waited together.

 

Wonwoo’s name never appeared.

Mingyu’s wrist remained bare.

“Maybe it’s broken? Or doesn’t matter since we already met?”

 

Wonwoo hummed.

Mingyu was hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But how many times do I press enter until it's too much ?


	4. Mingtwo

The dorm was loud today (well, louder than usual).

Wonwoo needed some time to himself. He retreated to the library, any book available for his choosing.

He brought one from home.

 

He was immersed, the time passed by quickly.

He was about to get up when a man next to him spoke up.

_How long had he been sitting there?_

Wonwoo never noticed the present company.

 

“Jeon Wonwoo?”

“Do I know you?”

He showed Wonwoo his wrist.

“I’m Kim Mingyu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's like MingYU.. but number TWO................,,


	5. sOrry Buddy I'm Taken

“How-I already found my soulmate…

                                                       ...I think…”

“You think?” 

“I’m dating a Kim Mingyu.”

“Oh, so you… I’m sorry I-”

“But he doesn’t have my name. He doesn’t have anything.”

 

Neither knew what to say. Wonwoo ignored the heavy feeling in his quickly beating heart.

Mingyu gave Wonwoo his number, _just in case_.

Wonwoo kept this a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porque no los dos?


	6. Were we ever?

Mingyu came home one day, sobbing.

“What’s wrong?”

“ _This_ is wrong!” He showed Wonwoo his wrist.

                  “ _We_ are wrong!”

 

Mingyu had a different name on his wrist.

 

Wonwoo sighed.

“I never told you this, but I met a Kim Mingyu. Last month.”

 

 

“Are we-”

“Over?

                                    I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is the title of episode 11 of the Disney Channel Original series Andi Mack season two premi-


	7. Hoy Tengo en El Alma una Pena

Tensions rose.

Mingyu had been filled with so much guilt. The past years had been all wrong. He had held Wonwoo back. 

 

Wonwoo knew his soulmate

Mingyu didn’t.

                      He only knew Wonwoo.

 

They debuted together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We sang La Camisa Negra in my Spanish class 3 times a day for a month so that's all I ever thing about so anyways the title translates to "Today I have a regret in my soul" WOW how deep for a 300 word fic anyways Thank you for your time.

**Author's Note:**

> Anti-Meanie microfic I wrote while thinking of Evy bc he is pro both.  
> OKAY but this is an idea I've had for a long time but I have no energy/ideas to write a whole fic so I'm trying this type of style. Anyways :^)


End file.
